


Side By Side

by drowsyfantasy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, First Time, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Wrathion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowsyfantasy/pseuds/drowsyfantasy
Summary: When the world feels like it's closing in around you, who do you want most?
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siggykuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siggykuu/gifts).



High King Anduin Llane Wrynn could not sleep. 

He tossed and turned in his bed, unable to close his eyes without feeling the walls close in around him, black-violet mist creeping inwards from the shadowy corners of his bedchamber, and eyes. So many eyes. He sat up, holding his head, muttering a litany of prayers under his breath. It did little to push back the nightmares and waking horrific visions. 

_Wrathion must be suffering a hundredfold worse than I._

Finally he ripped the blankets off his sweaty body, peeling his clammy sleep-shirt away and pulling on a fresh set of shirt and pants, slipping into light boots and pulling a cloak over himself. Stopping only to grab a small dagger from his table, Anduin hurried over to his bedroom doors. 

One peek told him he was over-guarded tonight, and he silently cursed, heading back towards the windows. There was a stiff enough breeze to make him shiver, but he’d made the jump so many times as a child - even in winter’s snow - that he knew he could do it now. 

A swift prayer and a blessing to lighten his fall, he leaped. 

He made his way through the city streets, hood up, staying out of the brightly-lit places and trying to clear his head. He thought about going to the Cathedral of Light, but even so late at night there might have been too many people about, someone to recognize him. Instead, he turned for the greener paths of the magical district, sliding into the Blue Recluse tavern and listening to the buzz of people. 

There was laughter, drinking, games. People were having fun and enjoying themselves, and Anduin ached to join them. He wanted so very badly to be as joyful as they were, to not have to think about this world’s imminent destruction, every waking (and now it seemed, sleeping) moment. But he knew he couldn’t stay too long. 

Picking his way through the crowd, he gently tapped the shoulder of a young man with his head in a book of spells. “Pardon me,” Anduin lowered his voice, “could I trouble you to conjure me a portal to the encampment in Silithus?” 

“What an awful place, why do you want to go there?” the mage blinked up. His shaggy hair was in his eyes. Anduin resisted the urge to tell him he needed a haircut if he didn’t want to accidentally set himself on fire. 

“Supplies run. Can you do it?” Anduin held out a handful of gold coins, and the mage snapped his book shut. 

“Come on, let’s take this outside.” 

They slipped out of the main hall and into the gardens. The night air was still full of laughter as the mage conjured a portal for him, holding it steady. “You get home safe now, y’hear?” 

“I’ll certainly try,” Anduin remarked, before he stepped through. 

The blast of hot air made him regret the long cloak, and he choked on a mouthful of sand as he staggered down from the camp towards the entrance to the Chamber of Heart. Anduin did his best to brush himself off as the gate opened and he slipped down the inner steps. 

The hour was late, and as such, the Chamber was relatively quiet. Magni was standing in the middle, talking with a few people, while MOTHER stood in a corner, seemingly conserving her strength. Someone brushed past him and Anduin drew his cloak against his arm, casting his eyes about the main area until his gaze settled on Wrathion. 

_He looks bad._

Anduin had to control himself and not rush over to his...friend? Advisor, as he didn’t want to be observed by anyone else. He came up beside the black dragon, gently touching his sleeve. 

“May I help you?” came the familiar voice, and Anduin ducked down, looking up under his hood, for the moment Wrathion recognized him. 

It came faster than he’d thought. 

Wrathion slammed him into a darkened corner. “Have you gone _mad_?! Do you realize everything you’re risking by coming here? You should be in Stormwind-”

“You know I’m not safe anywhere,” Anduin said quietly, as he felt Wrathion’s hands, claw-like, squeezing his biceps. “Wrathion, I-” his voice failed him, quivering, choking. A wave of emotions suddenly overwhelmed him. “I had to see you. I’m sorry. I had to come and see you, I had to make sure you were alright-” 

“You utter fool,” Wrathion scolded him, voice like gravel, but it was gone when Anduin found himself wound up in a tight embrace. “You silly, lovely, wonderful fool. Still trying to look after me?” 

“Wouldn’t you say I owe you, after you looked after me in Pandaria?” 

“Barely. And badly. Not to mention the first thing you did when I walked back into your life was punch me in the face.” 

Anduin hugged him back. Wrathion was warm, warm like the desert night outside, but the inside of the chamber was quite cool, and he welcomed the sensation. “Everyone is walking the razor’s edge. The days are intense. I feel as though I’m on the edge of an emotional explosion, not sure whether I’m about to burst into hysterical laughter or tears.” 

“N’zoth’s presence weighs on us all,” Wrathion agreed, pulling back a little from the hug to look him in the face. Anduin brought a hand up, gently touching the cheek he’d punched. It was high, unbroken, sweeping back into his curly hair. “What are you doing?” 

“It’s been so long since I saw your old face. I want to see what you look like, now…” 

“You can see with your eyes,” Wrathion noted dubiously, but continued to hold Anduin as the human freed both hands now, exploring the textures of his skin. He cast his gaze down at Anduin’s left hand as it drew against the triangle of his beard, the coarse texture making the young king smile a little bit. “You know none of this body is real, right?” 

“It feels real enough to me,” Anduin replied. He continued his exploration up the sides of Wrathion’s face, hands diving behind those waves of curls, the curtain of hair, finding the backs of Wrathion’s ears and coming up. “They’re round,” he admitted, with some surprise.

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“Well, I mean, Kalecgos made his pointed…” 

“Do you think me as vain as him about my appearance?” 

“Do you _really_ want me to answer that?” Anduin found himself laughing, muffled as Wrathion put two fingers over his mouth. He muffled a response, then just grinned until the black dragon pulled his hand back, and slid it around Anduin’s waist. Anduin leaned back against the wall, and Wrathion followed him, moving deeper into the shadows together. “You’re so vain, you make Queen Azshara herself look modest.” 

“What a cutting insult.” Wrathion smirked, purring. The fire in his red eyes flared as he leaned in, closer and closer, and Anduin felt hot breath on his lips, his fingers on the sides of Wrathion’s head curling into his hair, moving without thinking, the heat inside of him from the dragon’s closeness growing unbearable. It were as though he was on fire, burning up, his cloak feeling heavy and pulling on him. The pressure from before was coming back, pushing in from all sides, and Wrathion was close, so close, Anduin wanted to tell him how frightened he was, how much he needed-

Anduin pulled him in the last hair’s breadth, and kissed him. 

Wrathion kissed him back, was kissing his lips in a way that was suddenly full of hunger and desperation, pinning Anduin to the wall, hands on his hips. Anduin moaned, feeling Wrathion pressing against him, the dragon’s steely thigh parting his legs. The young king spread his own, grinding against Wrathion’s hip, panting into the kiss, which was growing less and less restrained. Shock and thrill ran up Anduin’s spine just as heat pooled in his belly and down below his hips, that anyone - Magni especially - might turn and see them off like this, like wanton whores in this crumbling corner of the heart of their dying planet. 

_Fuck_ Magni. 

Wrathion moved his leg up, lifting Anduin off the ground, and Anduin rode his thigh, still holding Wrathion close by his hair and face, the dragon’s kisses biting into his lip, hungry, growling. Fuck everything, this was his whole universe right now, just Wrathion and Anduin again, but with all the intimacy they never shared in Pandaria exploding out of them all at once, the tension snapping in the immense weight of this moment. 

Anduin nearly _broke_ when Wrathion abruptly pulled back and away, letting him slide down the wall. “Anduin, we can’t. We can’t.” he was whispering, harsh, almost a growl. His eyes looked so, so sad and regretful. 

“Please. Please, we can, I promise we can, it’s fine, this is fine, I figured it out, Wrathion, I know what I want now, I want this, I want - you - I want-”

“Anduin, _no_.” Wrathion was holding him by the shoulders, at arm’s length now, and Anduin could see how badly the dragon was shaken. Whether it be by the intensity of the moment or something else, Anduin could not tell. “We really, really...can’t.” 

“Why not? The world is ending and I-”

“ _That’s_ why. Anduin. If we let ourselves be distracted, if we give in to these emotions, I - I fear that what little control we still have over our minds will be gone.” Wrathion warned him, his hands on Anduin’s shoulders still shaking. “Please. Go home. You cannot stay here. I dare not follow you.” 

It took everything he had to walk away, but when Wrathion finally released him, Anduin took a deep breath and stepped past him, without looking back. 

Every movement hurt. It _hurt_ to leave the chamber, it _hurt_ to open his mouth and ask for a portal, and it _hurt_ to once more walk the streets of Stormwind back to the Keep, alone in the dark with nothing to show for the night but a dizziness in his head and a sickness in his chest. He barely managed to swing back up the ramparts to his rooms, almost breaking a stained-glass window in the process, but at least when he crawled into bed, he could close his eyes and not feel N’zoth. 

Instead, he felt Wrathion’s arms around him, holding him tight, and Anduin pressed the cloak against his face, breathing deeply, inhaling what little of the dragon’s scent had been left there. 

He curled up tightly, and sleep came at last. 


	2. Chapter 2

His feet hardly touched the ground as he raced down the corridor towards the grand hall. Wrathion had returned, someone had said at his door, and Anduin had dropped everything and ran. 

As he turned the corner into the hall, all he saw was the dragon, and in a breath, he was there, his arms wrapped tightly around him. He could hear Wrathion murmur something in his ear, but he was hugging Anduin back. 

They were so close Anduin could feel Wrathion’s heart beating. 

“-here, I’m here, it’s alright.” Words finally broke through to Anduin’s mind, and he hugged Wrathion even tighter as the dragon attempted to soothe him. “It is over.”

“Aye. We’re still workin’ on healin’ and repairin’, but the constant threat seems t’have stopped. At least, for now.” Magni was commenting, but Anduin wasn’t sure if he was being addressed or someone else. He refused to let go of Wrathion until the dragon gently began to ease him back. 

“I need to show you someone.” 

Wrathion stepped back, turning, and a small dragon padded up beside them, a swirling violet thing with bright blue eyes. “While we were leaving the carapace, this little one wandered out from what amounted to a torture chamber.” he placed a hand on the dragon’s head, and the little one chuffed. “I cleared its mind, but it will still need years of love and care to become whole once more.” 

“Poor thing.” Anduin crouched down to get to eye level, offering his hands. The dragon shivered and pulled back. “Can you not speak?” 

“The mental and physical strain may have done irreparable damage. Even though I stopped the whispers, it still has to work from scratch to learn everything again...” 

The dragon was sniffing Anduin’s hands, and while Wrathion was speaking, gently laid its chin in the young king’s palms, closing its eyes in a peaceful sign of trust. 

There was a moment of deafening silence before Anduin looked up and saw that Wrathion was covering his lower face, eyes open, tears streaked down his cheeks. He was trembling, and Anduin ached to hold him, but also didn’t want to move away from the little voidwing. He didn’t have to decide, though, as Wrathion crouched down and huddled beside him, resting his forehead on Anduin’s shoulder, still crying in absolute silence as he reached out and brushed his left hand against the voidwing’s cheek. 

The little dragon purred. 

“I had forgotten,” Wrathion finally managed, in a tone so low that only Anduin could hear it, “what it meant to be trusted.” 

“Let me show you,” Anduin kissed the top of his head, “what it means to be loved.”

The voidwing could only be distracted by food, but happily began eating a good cut of meat that had been brought in on a mat so it wouldn’t damage the carpet, and Anduin took Wrathion by the hands and led him away from the great hall. They were kissing as they walked, over and over, kissed until they got to Anduin’s private chambers and sat down on a sofa, content at first just to touch and cuddle and hold. Wrathion swung a leg over Anduin’s, and pulled him down to lay, half on top of him, and they kissed again, Anduin’s fingers roaming down Wrathion’s body. 

“It’s so strange.”

“Hmm?” 

“In the chamber, I thought I was going to die if I couldn’t be intimate with you. Now, I just...I want to lay with you forever, like this…” 

Wrathion chuckled. “Nothing wrong with taking our time, I suppose, but I have been denied you for too long, Anduin Wrynn, and I intend on taking what is mine.” 

“Yours?” Anduin shivered. “I kind of like the sound of that…” 

“ _Mine_ ,” Wrathion rumbled, low and hollow and passionate, and Anduin shuddered and moaned and kissed him, body set on fire by that tone. They squirmed on the couch for a bit until he managed to get his thighs around Wrathion’s raised knee and grinded together, kissing a much more hungry rhythm until Anduin’s wandering hand pushed down between Wrathion’s hips and - grasped at nothing but air. He came up blinking and the dragon suddenly looked awkward. 

“Anduin. You know this body isn’t real.” 

“So you don’t have a…” 

“I do. I mean, I can. I could have - whatever you want, Anduin, I could make it big, or small, or I could be - have a - female parts, if that would make you want me more -”

“Wrathion, what are you talking about?” he returned his hand to the dragon’s cheek. “Huh, I didn’t think something like this would rattle you so badly. It’s just a tool, to bring your partner pleasure. And besides, when you mentioned _taking_ me…” he grinned, “I sort of pictured it... _from behind_.” 

Wrathion growled again, in that subterranean voice, wrestling them off the couch and onto the floor. Anduin gasped as he hit the rug, struggling to get up, “Wait, wait, come on, wait -” and Wrathion held back just enough for both of them to stumble into the bedroom proper, leaving clothes behind in their wake. Anduin found himself on his back on the bed, the cool sheets beneath him feeling nothing as good as the hot skin of the dragon on top of him. They were all so, so silky, though, and he inhaled deeply from the fan of hair that fell onto his face. Dark curls were all he could see and feel, drowning. 

“ _Turn over,_ ” Wrathion commanded, and Anduin scrambled up the bed to the pillows, grabbing one as he lay on his stomach, mind racing and cheeks burning. He couldn’t control his excitement as he squirmed in anticipation, and then Wrathion was there behind him, hands gripping like iron on his hips. 

“Wrathion, you have to-”

The tip that pushed against his hole was wet, and hot, and Anduin squealed as he realized Wrathion was _licking_ him. “Oh _fuck_ -” He shivered and shook and buried his face in the pillow as the dragon licked him open, gradually introducing a finger, then two, then three, all slick and warm, making him jerk and twist and cry out, muffled. Then they were gone and he tried to relax, tried to catch his breath. 

He didn’t have much of a chance. Anduin hadn’t had a chance to look at whatever Wrathion had crafted to penetrate him with, but he bet he could describe it as it first pushed inside him. The tip was pointed, the head’s ridge popping inside him with a distinctive feel. Beyond that it was ribbed along one side, rippling against his inner walls, and he tried to count them, _one two three four five six seven -_ the deeper Wrathion went, the thicker it got, and Anduin found himself unable to concentrate, drooling into the pillow as the dragon pushed deeper and deeper. _How big did he make himself, how impossibly long -_

The monstrous cock retreated, only to be thrust in again, and again, and again, and Anduin lost himself in mindless pleasure - but it was broken all too quickly by Wrathion’s unhinged gasping and the grip on his thighs turning painful. Garbled sounds of protest from the dragon and then a hot gush inside him, pointed teeth in his back. 

“I’m sorry,” Wrathion panted, “I’m sorry. I couldn’t stop. Anduin, it felt so good-”

“It’s okay,” Anduin literally felt as though he were vibrating, body abuzz, but Wrathion’s cock was removed with a quick pull that left him dizzy. He humped the pillow just once, feeling the dragon roll off of his back and onto the bed beside him. When he felt a hand on his thigh, Anduin assumed it was going to finish him off, but instead, took his wrist over to between the dragon’s hips. 

_Hot._

_Wet._

_Squeeze._

Anduin dropped the pillow and slid over, fingers sliding under Wrathion’s hips to lift him a little bit, other hand feeding his dripping cock to the dragon’s slick pussy, sucking him in and enveloping him in heat so tight it was almost unbearable. “So good,” Anduin whined, finding Wrathion’s mouth and kissing him again as he thrust. “So good so good so _fucking_ good-” 

Wrathion seemed to agree, if his sweet moans and the movements of his hips were any indication. “Anduin _please_ ,” he begged, “harder, harder, _deeper_!” 

Anduin struggled to get back onto his knees, drawing one of Wrathion’s legs up over his shoulder, holding it to his chest as he pounded into the dragon, kissing and nipping at the dark, hot skin. He watched Wrathion tossing and turning on the bed, twisting and hair whipping back and forth across the pillows. 

A hand reached out and gripped his wrist. “ _Don’t stop_ ,” Wrathion ordered, “ _so close. I’m going - again -_ ”

“Again?” Anduin echoed, continuing to thrust as the dragon writhed beneath him. 

“ _Ah-_ _Yes!_ ” 

He could feel the moment Wrathion came again for the second time that night, inner walls of his pussy clamped down hard, milking his cock. Anduin couldn’t take it, biting Wrathion’s thigh as he jolted and came too, sweating out his pleasure in hot waves. 

Anduin sank down on top of Wrathion, holding him tight as the dragon clutched at him, claw-like nails digging into his back. “Gods, I don’t know which felt better…” Wrathion finally breathed, and Anduin giggled a little. 

“Well..when you’re fully recovered…” he murmured, shifting his hips, making Wrathion shiver again, “we can keep testing…” 

“Hmmm, you’re going to be the death of me, Anduin Wrynn.” 

“Light, I hope not.” Anduin kissed Wrathion’s nose delicately, then laughed and smiled, happy and relaxed, and Wrathion smiled back.


End file.
